


No hablo esos idiomas

by telm_393



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/pseuds/telm_393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hola, Orfeo. Veo que el mundo está llorando por ti.)</p><p>Cosette lo esta buscando, su Marius. Ella sabe que no le va a encontrar, no en el mundo de los vivos, pero ella no puede aceptar eso. No todavía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hablo esos idiomas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Speak Those Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806428) by [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/pseuds/telm_393). 



> Esto es una traducción de mi fic, "I Don't Speak Those Languages". El original era un fill para "deathfic" en mi trope_bingo, porque soy ese tipo de persona. Para que sepan, yo soy hispanohablante pero soy del E.U. (son mis padres que son Peruanos), entonces nunca tuve una educación formal en Español. Espero que el fic esta bien gramáticamente (lo he editado con rigor), pero si hay un montón de problemas por favor dime.

Cosette esta acostada en el piso del salón. Ella no sabe cuanto tiempo ella ha estado aquí, pero ha sido suficiente tiempo que su cabeza le esta doliendo porque la alfombra no es un buen cojín entre su cabeza y el piso. Ella no sabe porque a Marius le gustaba hacer esto, pero ella se acuerda como el miraba al techo con los ojos de alguien que estaba viendo algo interesante.

No hay nada ahi. 

Nada excepto blanco.

Duele cuando ella lo mira por ni una buena razón, pero Cosette no puede parar de mirar. Ella no esta buscando lo que sea que Marius buscaba, porque ella no sabe lo que eso podría haber sido. Ella nunca le pregunto, nunca pregunto tantas cosas. En verdad ella solo le esta buscando a el.

Ella nunca, nunca va a parar de buscarlo in cada esquina, cada espacio oscuro, cada rayo de luz, aunque sabe que el no puede estar ahi.

Ella pone de pie y hasta ella no sabe como lo hace. El vacío del apartamento debe sentir normal, no es como el siempre estaba en casa, pero el nunca va a regresar y esa verdad hace que este sitio—su hogar—parezca enorme. Como hay suficiente sitio para recorrer hasta que ella desaparezca. Eco desapareciendo, enferma del amor. 

(Cuando Marius le dice a ella que esta enfermo, el esta confundido, asustado, meciéndose. Sus manos están recorriendo su cara y sus brazos y sus piernas como el no sabe lo que hacer con un cuerpo que no le esta funcionando.

Cuando Marius comienza a llorar Cosette dice, — Tu vas a vivir.—

Y ella cree cada palabra.

Dios no haría esto.

 _Dios da—_ )

Cosette mira su alrededor, desorientada, sintiendo como no ella esta a donde ella estaba hace solo poco tiempo, pero en fin no puede saber cuanto tiempo ha estado desconectada.

Ella nunca era la que se desconectaba del mundo, eso siempre era Marius, el era el de los dos que estaba en su propio mundito, y ella era la que se reía y decía, —Estas aquí, cielo?—

A veces no respondía, todavía en la luna, pero mas que no el la miraba y después le sonreía, un poco avergonzado. 

Mas cerca al final que no, habían momentos que, por la primera vez en su vida, Cosette no sabia si el registraba que ella estaba ahi con el. Pero casi siempre ella creía que había algo de conocimiento. A veces cuando el estaba agarrando su mano, Marius rastreaba sus dedos sobre la palma de Cosette como estaba tratando de trazar un mapa en las lineas de su palma. Ella vivía por los momentos cuando Marius le miraba y la sonreía o había algo tierno en sus ojos o hasta decía algo en cualquier idioma. 

En cualquier idioma porque a poco tiempo el comenzó a hablar todos los diferentes idiomas que sabia indiscriminadamente. Por eso Cosette no siempre entendía lo que el estaba diciendo, pero cuando el la hablaba sonaba como estaba rezando, y eso era una cosa bella.

Suena el timbre y por un momento Cosette esta sorprendida, pero después mira el reloj montado en la pared, el reloj que Marius insistía que necesitaban porque era “bonito” aunque el no lo podia leer a pena de muerte, y ve que ya es mediodía. 

_¿_ Ha dormido? Ella no se acuerda. Puede ser que ella estaba durmiendo por un poco del tiempo que ella estaba acostada en el piso.

— Cosette — Courfeyrac semi canta a tráves de la puerta cerrada. — Te traigo regalitos.—

Cosette casi sonríe y pasa los dedos por su pelo, tratando de parecer presentable antes de rendirse porque solo es Courfeyrac, y ella no se necesita hacerse presentable para el.

Ella abre la puerta y Courfeyrac entra al apartamento.

La sonrisa que Courfeyrac se a puesto hoy es enorme, pero Cosette no es una tonta y ella ve el dolor en los bordes de esa misma sonrisa y el rojo en esos ojos y la humedad en esas pestañas. Courfeyrac esta tratando de aparecer como esta bien para su beneficio, entonces ella sonríe también, tratando de aparecer como ella esta bien para el.

Cosette espera Courfeyrac. Los otros la visitan cuando pueden y su papi viene a verla los fines de semana y cuando ella lo llama, pero Courfeyrac es el único que pasa por el apartamento cada día. 

El tiene una bolsa en su espalda y una cajita plástica con comida en sus manos. Cosette se lleva la cajita y la pone en el mostrador de la cocina y no mira que esta adentro. Ella no siente sabor, entonces no le importa.

— _¿_ Cómo has estado? — ella le pregunta a Courfeyrac.

— Me viste ayer — Courfeyrac dice con tono ligero.

— Si, yo se. _¿_ Y cómo has estado?—

— Bueno. Tu sabes.— 

— Si — Cosette dice con un suspiro cansado. Suena como Courfeyrac no le esta contestando, pero en verdad Cosette si sabe lo que esta diciendo.

_He estado sin el._

Cosette va al sofa y prende la television y no registra lo que sea que esta viendo. Courfeyrac ha estado caminando por el apartamento, pero cuando acaba se sienta junto a ella. Esto es lo que hacen todos los días. 

A un momento al otro, Cosette siente que algo ha sacudido su corazón, y casi deja que un suspiro de dolor salga de su cuerpo. Lo para antes de que puede salir, pero ella todavía se siente como hay un cuchillo en su pecho, y eso probablemente se puede ver en su cara.

Cinco meses.

Han sido cinco meses que Marius no ha estado con ella, y no es mas fácil vivir en este mundo nuevo. Solo es mas normal.

Marius, que nunca totalmente entendió el concepto del tiempo, probablemente no podría haber dicho si cinco meses era mucho tiempo o poco. El probablemente habría dicho, — Cinco meses es como cinco semanas, excepto mas, entonces, bueno… — como eso era una respuesta y Cosette se habría reído. 

— Tu no eres ni una ayuda — ella le habría dicho.

Pero Marius era así, un minuto era una hora y una hora era un segundo y una semana era un día dependiendo en como estaba entendiendo el mundo en ese momento.

El siempre miro cosas en una manera que ella no podia totalmente entender, pero a ella eso no le importaba si ella podría estar con el.

Cosette cree que cinco meses no es mucho tiempo. No cuando viene a cuestiones de la vida y la muerte.

Pero algún día la muerte de Marius va a ser algo que paso hace ya bastante tiempo, y con esa idea Cosette no puede respirar sin dolor.

Cosette solo tiene veinticinco años y ya es una viuda.

Le deben dar una medalla de oro.

O una estrella de oro.

Cosette siente un sonido agudo salir de algún sitio en su garganta, y esto no lo puede parar, aunque el sonido no es muy ruidoso.

Marius hacia eso. Cuando estaba en desarreglo en poco tiempo perdía sus palabras y comenzaba a retorcerse las manos y tratar de comunicar su angustia con sonidos.

Cosette se puso buena en entendiendo esos sonidos, entendiendo todas las cosas que Marius decía cuando no estaba hablando.

No hay ni una persona en el mundo que Cosette entiende como ella entendía a Marius. Pero tampoco hay alguien en el mundo que mueve y siente y habla y ríe como Marius movía y sentía y hablaba y reía. 

_¿_ Como podría haber otra persona así?

— Tu eres único — Cosette había dicho durante su primera cita con el cuando estaban mano a mano, y en cualquiera otra situación a ella le hubiera dado vergüenza siendo tan sentimental, pero en ese momento no le importaba porque Marius estaba sonriendo y en ese momento sabia que iban a están juntos para siempre.

Ella tenia diecinueve anos, y Marius tenia veinte.

La memoria hace que ella sonríe por un momento, pero solo segundos después quiere llorar porque el no va ha estar con ella para siempre, y esa simple realidad es brutal.

_Hasta la muerte._

Cosette mira a Courfeyrac, porque usualmente el nota cuando la pena le comienza a atrapar a ella y le trata de hablar (el hasta trata no llorar, hombre lindo que es, pero Cosette sabe sobre las conversaciones animadas Courfeyrac tiene con la tumba que ella nunca visita, porque ella esta buscando a Marius y no puede soportar el hecho que hay un sitio adonde en verdad esta, porque entonces en verdad no hay ni una esperanza que ella lo pueda encontrar) pero—oh. 

Cosette casi rie. 

Courfeyrac se ha dormido ahi en el sofa con su cuello a un ángulo que le va a hacer doler cuando se despierte.

Cosette se pone de pie, agarra una frazada del sillón en que ella y Marius se sentaban juntos aunque en verdad era muy chico para los dos (pero era suyo, y eso era la parte importante, y Dios, ella nunca renunciaría esos momentos cuando sus dos cuerpos estaban enredados y sus voces animadas un duet, ni siquiera para librarse del dolor que siente ahora), y lo pone enzima de Courfeyrac lo mejor que puede, considerando como el ha torcido su cuerpo como un contorsionista amateur.

Ella va a la cocina y agarra la cajita plástica del mostrador para poner la comida en la refrigeradora, seria malo si la comida se ponga fea, pero su mano toca, por solo un segundo, el forro de un libro viejo, un libro que ya ha estado echado en el mostrador por meses.

Cosette no lo a movido de su sitio. Ella no ha tenido el coraje.

Nadie lo ha tenido.

Cosette no sabe porque, pero hay algo mágico en ese libro. Probablemente es porque es una de esas cosas que esta ahi exactamente como Marius lo dejo, una de esas cosas que la hace pensar absurdamente, _Seria bonito si esto este en el mismo sitio cuando Marius regrese, a el le gusta cuando cosas se quedan en el mismo sitio._

Pero ahora que ella lo ha tocado la magia se ha ido, y su corazón se infla dolorosamente cuando finalmente agarra el libro y lo mira con atención. 

Cosette corre sus dedos contra el forro duro, sobre las letras de color oro. Marius le gustaba este libro. Le gustaba tanto, siempre estaba hablando de como era tan antigua la edición, sobre lo increíble que la poesía dentro de esa vieja edición era. _Die Sonnette an Orpheus._

La única razón que Cosette sabe lo que eso significa es porque Marius se lo dijo. _Sonetos a Orfeo._

Orfeo, que se fue al inframundo para su Eurídice, para la persona que quería mas en todo el mundo, y que se jodio solo porque el no podia aguantar la idea de no mirar la por un segundo mas, aunque habría tenido todo el tiempo en el mundo para mirar la si solo hubieran llegado al fuera. 

Cosette cree que entiende.

Ella nunca, nunca se olvidara de Marius, pero si, ella daría cualquier cosa para tener lo otra vez, pero si ella no podia tener eso, todavía estaría feliz con verle solo una vez mas, sonriendo y vivo.

El no esta vivo, y eso siente como la cosa mas imposible en el mundo.

Cosette sin Marius.

Ella no quiere eso. No, no, por favor _no._

Ella abre el libro y se pone a mirar las paginas y no entiende ni una palabra. 

Marius aprendió tantos idiomas. Cosette entiende uno, y partes de lo que le parece ser un millón otras, pero no es suficiente para entender poesía. No es suficiente para decir algo que importa.

Marius.

El tenia un don para los idiomas. Ahora Cosette tiene casi nada. No tiene alguien que puede traducir cualquier cosa y has que retenga su belleza, no tiene nadie que puede recitar poesía de amor contra su cuerpo en siete diferentes idiomas y entender sus propias palabras, que puede inyectar una palabra con tanto sentido que Cosette casi lo puede entender.

Cosette cierra el libro.

Ella no puede leer eso.

Obviamente.

Esta en otro maldito idioma. Esta en Aleman. 

(La única cosa con valor que sabe como decir en ese idioma es _te quiero._

Ella puede decir _te quiero_ en tantos idiomas que no puede hablar.)

Cosette abraza el libro a su pecho como puede traerla algún tipo de consuelo. Presiona su espalda contra la pared y se desliza al piso, arrodillando, sin sensación en sus piernas. Eso no le importa a ella. 

Sin sensación es un sentimiento con que ella puede lidiar.

— Te quiero — ella dice, voz frágil en el departamento vacío, y después: —Je t’aime.— Cosette lo esta encontrando divicil respirar, pero trata, y ella cierra sus ojos, y finalmente dice en voz baja, —Ich liebe dich.—

Cosette cubre su cara con sus manos, y llora.

_(Dios da, y Dios quita.)_


End file.
